


Bee's Kinktober Day Twenty

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, fun ways to say goodbye to your spouse before a business trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Twenty: Dirty TalkShe departs with cleric duties tomorrow, so she makes sure her farewell to her husband is extra memorable.
Relationships: Original Drow Character(s)/Original Goliath Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 5





	Bee's Kinktober Day Twenty

She departs in the morning, and while they know it is a necessary part of her position as a cleric, her long absences from home are never easy on either of them. Nowadays, it’s made especially more difficult by their newborn son. She knows he has plenty of support from the others in the compound, but she hates having to leave when Laurin is still so young. But she also knows that her loyalty to the Goddess that made their life here possible is unwavering, so away she will go, for however long her Goddess demands. 

But this is not what they are thinking of tonight, as they sit on their bed with her atop his lap as they kiss. Laurin is with Enduring tonight, the tiefling happy to babysit so that the two of them can have some private time before she is possibly gone for the next few months. They started the evening with dinner and wine, and the looks they gave one another over their wine glasses made it clear what they were thinking for dessert. 

They’ve been kissing for a few minutes now, and Lok is already hard between her legs. She can hardly blame him — they haven’t had sex since before Laurin was born — and she’s certain her underwear is drenched already too. 

As much as she hates leaving him, though, she has to admit some of their best sex happens before she departs and once she returns. So while there is the lingering twinge of sadness that comes with not knowing when she will see her home next, she can take comfort in the memory of how good the sex was before she left.

And as they start to get into it, by the Gods is it amazing. It’s been months since they’d had any sort of intimacy, but ages longer since she’d had him within her, so when she slides down his cock they are both practically incoherent. 

She sets a slow pace to drag this out, raising her hips nice and gradually before sinking back down to the wonderful chorus of her husband’s groans. Lok’s hands are on her hips, aiding her in this, while he pretty obviously stares at where they are joined, watching how wide she is spread around him as she moves. 

Perhaps it is the knowledge that they will not get to do this again for a while that prompts her to speak up, or perhaps its something else, but regardless Vera opens her mouth and speaks in a low, lustful voice:

“Do you like seeing how wide you stretch me?” she asks, giving Lok a coy smile as his eyes shoot up to her face at the words. 

They don’t speak much in bed — save little sweet nothings or gasped names — so she knows this is new for him. And to her delight, he seems to very much enjoy it, if the way he breathes a little harder is any indication. 

So, she goes on, “You feel amazing inside me, Lok, so thick and hard and —” she is cut off when his hips jerk up into hers and make her cry out. When she stops seeing stars and somewhat catches her breath, she continues, “so wonderful! I just want you to fuck me and fill me up forever.” 

“Fuck, Vera…” is all Lok can pant through gritted teeth. His hands are a little firmer on her hips now, moving her faster atop him, and she loves seeing what her words are doing to him. 

“Do you like it when I talk like this?” she asks, digging the fingertips of one hand into his shoulders so she can keep up with his pace as she circles her clit with her other. He nods and she grins wider, “Good; because I mean every word. I’ve missed riding you, missed having your cock so deep inside me. I can’t wait to get back and have you properly fill me up. I bet you can’t wait to, either. I know you love finishing inside me as much as I love it when you do.” 

Lok forces out a hoarse laugh, “What happened to taking this slow?” 

“We can always go for a second round,” Vera replies with a laugh of her own, taking that to mean his endurance was faltering. As much as she loved how long her husband could last in bed, she took pride in her ability to make him weak. She’s getting close herself, but right now she’s more interested in driving her husband over the edge. 

“Do you remember our first time together? I took one look at you in the ring and knew I had to see what you were like in bed. And by the Gods, you didn’t disappoint. And now I get to ride this thick cock whenever I want, and it’s better every time.” 

She’s watching his face closely now. His eyes are closed and his expression is one of focus. His hands have her hips in a vise and he’s doing a lot of the work in moving her now, as he sometimes does. She loves how strong he is, loves watching his powerful frame tense and flex as he nears his finish. 

“Are you going to come for me, Lok?” He gives a sharp nod and she drops her voice to a whisper, putting her forehead to his, “Do you want me to use my hands? Or perhaps my mouth? I know you love it when I put my mouth around you.” 

Lok groans loudly, cursing under his breath, “Anything you want,” he gasps, “I’m so close.” 

He releases her hips then, and while Vera hates losing the amazing stretch of him within her, she doesn’t hesitate in pulling herself off of him — pulling groans from them both — and moving to wrap her lips around his cock. Lok groans her name as she does, gripping the sheets in his fists. 

He comes not long after that, with a low groan that makes her shiver. He’s a gentleman even in the throes of pleasure and doesn’t buck his hips up too high, and when Vera finally draws back she makes a show of licking her lips clean for him. 

“Holy shit, Vera,” he pants as she returns to sitting on his lap, “That was amazing.” 

She grins, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

He returns the smile, and one of his hands drifts between her legs, finding her still very wet, “Care for some attention before round two? Give me some time to think up things I can say for you next time,” he asks, lazily dragging his finger around her clit. 

“Oh absolutely!” 


End file.
